


Happy Birthday Ms. Hatford

by Eye_of_the_Dragon



Series: Things I post on Tumblr [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Mary Hatford(Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_of_the_Dragon/pseuds/Eye_of_the_Dragon
Summary: Drunk Neil grieves his mother.





	Happy Birthday Ms. Hatford

“You’re drunk.” It’s not a question the way Andrew says it, more of a statement of fact. His tone is bored, eyes blank of emotion as he stares at Neil sprawled in front of the fridge. 

Neil nods solemnly and raises his glass, “Yes, yes I am.” His voice isn’t that of a happy drunk, or someone who got drunk with the intention of having fun. No, it’s thick with emotion. 

“Why?” It almost isn’t a question, the slight lift at the end of the word would be easy to miss if Neil weren’t so used to watching him. There’s well hidden concern behind his eyes and clenched jaw that could just as easily be misinterpreted  as boredom. 

“’S my mom’s birthday.” Neil shrugs, they never celebrated birthdays or holidays on the run, but every year Neil would try to make her a card. Whether it be out of napkins from a local diner, or printer paper he stole from whatever school he was enrolled in. The joy it brought his mother was heavily concealed and short lived, she would always scold him, tell him if people found her birthday they could find her. But Neil lived for the small spark she’d get in her eye for the briefest moment. 

“So, you what, thought you’d get drunk alone and grieve? She doesn’t deserve your grief.” Of course Andrew wouldn’t understand, none of the Foxes could ever understand his relationship with his mother, except maybe Aaron. 

Neil looked at the floor, to drunk to form a proper defense, one he’s not even sure he could make. “She was my mom.” It was pitiful even to his own ears, it didn’t make up for the abuse, he knew. But she was all he had. 

Andrew didn’t say anything else, this conversation had been exhausted many times. Instead he moved forwards slowly and reached towards Neil’s arm, “Yes or no, I help you to bed?” Andrew watched closely as Neil nodded and took the glass from his hand to set on the counter. Maneuvering a drunk Neil wasn’t easy, but Andrew did it quick and efficiently with no unnecessary touching, depositing him on his bed fully clothed and throwing Kevin’s comforter on him instead of fighting for the one that was now under Neil. “Go to sleep Neil.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm trying to improve my writing! If you have any simple prompts you can find me at im-a-novel-ty.tumblr.com


End file.
